Loose Ends: Lonely
by Koros45
Summary: Misty can remember bits and pieces of her life as a Dark Signer and calls Carly to see if the reporter knows anything.


Koros45 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Loose Ends Part one:

Lonely

Carly was tired. She had been at a scoop all day and it was late when she got home. The door squeaked as she walked in the apartment, sore, and ready to call it a night.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Carly?" The woman found it hard to suppress a yawn.

"Carly. This is Misty Lola, the model."

The other woman almost dropped the phone.

"M-M-M-Misty-san?" She stuttered, surprised that Misty Lola, one of the most renowned models in Japan and the world would call her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called?"

"Well yes, we've only met twice and-"

"Well I had a vivid dream about you. Were we ever at a party together?"

"Yes… that happened… two years ago?" "_Right before my amnesia"_, Carly noted.

"Yes, well I remembered your face, but I couldn't place it until I saw your picture."

"Picture? What picture?"

"Oh, it was in the news. When I saw your face, I remembered part of my life that I thought never happened."

"But… why would you call m- notthatIhaveaproblemwithitit'-"

"Carly."

"Erm- yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you visit my building tomorrow?"

"Of course! I would be honored."

"As would I. Don't forget your camera. Good night, Carly."

"Good night Misty-san!"

Misty hung up the phone. She felt strange. She just called a woman whom she'd never met, but who claimed to know her. It wasn't something she could place, but she swore she knew Carly from somewhere. The women's face was unmistakable. Behind those giant glasses were two beautiful grey eyes, and a smooth, round face full of youth. The only thing was that Misty felt a mixture of emotions go through her when Carly's face first registered; a mixture of joy, sorrow, and loneliness.

Carly awoke to the loud noises of the city. Her apartment was a messy as ever, and she stumbled over her own shoes as she rushed to the shower.

"I've got an important person to meet today! Misty Lola, in person!"

Carly spent over an hour in the bathroom, scrubbing her body with soap, shaving, and combing her hair. When it was all over, she still looked like plain old Carly Nagisa.

Carly grabbed a bagel and a juice box and was out the door in less than a minute. She ran back in to grab her camera and went to her car. The gas tank was half full, but Carly was sure she could make it.

The roads were a little busy, and there were clouds out. The city was under a gray sky, but it didn't stop the citizens from seeing the latest duel. Jack Atlus was dueling against two opponents at once; one used dark monsters while the other used spirits.

It had been a month since Jack reclaimed his title of King, and Carly found she couldn't get Jack out of her head. The autograph signings, the publicity posters and action figures had returned. It was all silly. Stupid Jack. Too busy playing the star to notice she loved him.

Carly arrived at the building, and was let in by Kate, Misty's jealous looking receptionist. "I'm only letting you in because Misty wants to see you."

Carly was surprised that the woman would be so bitter about it, but there wasn't any time to gloat. Her feet met the stairs before she could say anything back. It was time to meet a legend.

When the door opened, Carly entered slowly, almost as though she was entering a sacred space. The room was huge. There were armchairs everywhere, and there was a picture of a young boy on a dresser. The room was as bright and flashy as the woman herself. Carly was anxious to see what Misty would be wearing.

"Hello Carly."

The woman appeared in front of her and Carly was awed at her beauty. A tall and slender body with pale skin, a flawless face with two deep green eyes, long black hair that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Misty Lola was simply gorgeous.

She wore a simple dark green dress with some fringe around the neckline, but she looked stunning in it. Carly was speechless.

"Feel free to sit down."

Carly did just that. There was a pause as Carly set her camera on the table in between them.

"Do you have people over often?"

"No, but according to Kate, you've been here before" The model put a hand to her forehead.

"What did we talk about at the party?"

Carly was surprised.

"Not much. You…" She blushed as she recalled her first encounter with Misty. "You just took off my glasses and read my face. You said that I would die soon but that we'd know each other more…? I think."

"I apologize; I must've had a little too much to drink." Misty smiled.

"No, you seemed sober enough. I was just nervous."

"And we met later?"

"Yes. You told me about your brother."

Misty closed her eyes.

"Toby." She gestured to the picture on the table; the picture of youthful boy with the same dark hair as his sister. He looked very happy. "He was so kind when he was alive."

"And you said something about the Arcadia Movement."

Misty frowned. "I don't recall that either."

Carly sighed. "Well I don't know what I can help you with if you don't recall it, Misty-san."

"Yes you can. Let me read your face again. Stand up."

Both women stood, and Misty stepped around the table, towards Carly. She gently pulled the woman's glasses from her face and placed them on the desk. Carly blushed yet again as Misty's smooth, cool hands pressed against Carly's face.

"You know Carly, you have a beautiful face."

Misty smiled. "It's no wonder it stuck out. Your face is so pretty."

"Misty-san?"

"Your face tells me that you will find what you're searching for, but before that, we'll learn something about each other."

"That's just as strange as the first time you told my fortune."

"Well I'm usually right about it, you know."

Carly glanced at the big pictures of Misty. The model was gorgeous in all of the photos.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Go right ahead."

Carly snapped away, taking as many photos of the room as she could. By the time she was ready to take a picture of Misty, the model had disappeared.

"Misty-san? Where did you go?"

"Right here."

Carly found Misty sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"Sorry, it's just that I remember something else. Can you stand in front of me?"

"Sure."

Carly stood in front of the model and saw Misty's eyes flash with the spark of remembrance.

"I have an idea."

The model grabbed the other woman's hand and dragged her out of the door.

"Misty-san! Where are we going?" The photographer shrieked.

"Shopping."

The mall was packed, but both women managed. Misty wore a blonde wig, and baggy pants to hide her famous looks while Carly needed no disguise. They both went to the women's clothing store and Carly could only watch as Misty dragged her around the store.

"Why are we here?"

"Try these on."

Carly entered the dressing room and was shocked at how skimpy the clothing was; a black miniskirt that showed off way too much leg for Carly's tastes, and a black V shaped top that showed off way too much of her midriff.

She exited the room skeptically.

"You look sexy."

"Eeeeh?"

Misty giggled.

"Sorry, I just remember you, or someone who looked like you wearing this."

"I look silly. This isn't me."

"Oh, stop it. Most of my model friends cover that much on a good day."

Carly growled. "Can I change back now?"

At that moment, an elderly woman walked by, with a young boy in tow, who stared at Carly's exposed stomach and legs in awe.

Carly stepped back in surprise and embarrassment.

A few seconds passed.

Misty looked stunned.

"Carly, I'm sorry. You can change back now."

The woman was gone in an instant. Misty barely registered the door slam.

She remembered the scene perfectly. Carly was crying about something, and Misty held her. The sobbing women was clad in a black outfit with orange trim that looked almost identical to the one Carly was wearing a moment ago. It was dark, and they both were on the top of a skyscraper.

"Misty? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of it. Carly was dressed normally again.

"Oh, I'm ok. I just remembered –"

Carly was clinging to Misty, sobbing into her robes, her shoulders and the back of her neck heaved up and down. Misty held her close, offering consolation. _"You've been given a second chance at life."_

"-something important."

She held her head again.

"Carly, I'm tired. We should go soon. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Carly was surprised. "But I barely know you"

"For now. Just point out something before I buy those clothes for you."

When they left, Carly picked out a plain white blouse, but Misty threw in a dark red tank top, black heels, and the clothes Carly tried on earlier. Carly would have objected, but she felt that the other woman wouldn't budge.

They ate lunch at the food court. Misty got a salad while Carly got a soup. Carly slurped down the warm noodles and broth quickly and Misty listened in amusement as Carly talked about things that she liked and disliked. She liked pictures but she hated deadlines. She liked her job but she hated competition. She liked Jack Atlus but she hated how he ignored her. Misty finished eating and they left.

"Are you sure you want me to spend the night?"

"Sure. I want to put this guest bedroom to some use, right?"

Carly was flattered. "Thanks. You know, I think I know why you made me dress up like that."

Misty smirked_. "This ought to be good."_

Carly held her arms out and spun around the room.

"You wanted me to embrace my outer beauty!"

Misty chuckled.

"Well that was part of it."

"Well just you wait. When you least expect it, I'll make you wear something embarrassing!"

"Hey, you have a camera. That's not fair."

"Well you're a model. You should be used to embarrassing photos."

Misty sighed.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I need to go exercise."

She left the room, and Carly was skeptical as to where she went. Still, there was plenty to do at Misty's place. Carly crashed on one of the many armchairs and turned on the television.

The screen showed the dueling track. Three people rode down the track on their D-Wheels.

Randal Nyagi was dressed in tight black leather. His bike was also black but had purple streaks down the side. Above his D-Wheel was a black and gray phoenix.

The next rider, Asuka Tomo, was clad in a combination of white robes and brown padding. Her D-Wheel was a bulky white model. Above her, a white rabbit on a giant pogo stick was waiting to attack.

The final rider was unmistakable. Jack Atlus wore his standard white riding suit with grey padding, and rode the same ridiculous craft. This D-Wheel, also called the Wheel of Fortune, had a standard front, seat, and engine as a normal model, but its distinguishing trait was the single giant wheel that went above and below Jack's seat, and propelled him through the stadium. Jack only had two face-down cards on his field.

Carly glanced at the life point scores. Jack was losing. Badly.

Asuka Tomo: 2000 SPC: 6

Randal Nyagi: 2300 SPC: 6

Jack Atlus: 500 SPC 5

It was Asuka's turn, and she had just summoned Inaba White Rabbit to the field.

"Inaba White Rabbit! Attack Jack directly!"

The rabbit flew over Jack's bike, and fell, dropping like an anchor.

"You attack the King with rabbits? Learn the extent of your folly! Trap activate! Demon's Chain!"

A multitude of chains wrapped around the small rabbit's body, tangling its pogo stick and immobilizing

it.

The women ended her turn with a continuous trap.

"I activate my facedown card, the permanent trap card Summon Limit! This card prevents you from summoning more than twice per turn, meaning that I've locked off your Synchro Summons! I end my turn!"

The audience gasped as Asuka's bike sped past Jack's.

"Oh no! What will the King do now?

"It's my turn!" SPC = 6

Jack drew before addressing Asuka in front of the entire audience.

"You think that a weak stunt like that will stop Jack Atlus from summoning his key monster? Once again, learn why your tricks don't hold a candle to the King's might."

Carly watched the screen in anticipation.

Jack raised his hand, consisting of three cards.

"First, if you control monsters but I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon straight from my hand simply by cutting its attack and defense in half.

An ugly dragon appeared on Jack's field, with purple mottled skin, a large head, and a slavering mouth.

"Then I'll send your permanent trap card to the graveyard to play Trap Eater!"

A giant mouth appeared around Asuka's trap card, swallowing it whole. The beast that appeared was also purple, but its body was a giant fanged mouth with comically large eyes and small limbs.

"Next, I'll normal summon my Dread Dragon!"

Another dragon leapt to Jack's field. This one had a small brown body, and dreadlocks.

I'll tune level two Dread Dragon with level five Vice Dragon.

Both monsters faded from the screen as two stars aligned with five rings.

_The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!_

_Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth!_

_Synchro Summon!_

A giant flash of green light covered the field as Jack spoke those words.

_Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!_ (*1)

A sinister looking creature descended from the sky, swooping down for all to see. The creature was purple, with a small head, thin limbs, wings, and a large hunched back.

"However, The King isn't finished conjuring his servants! Trap, activate, Powerful Rebirth!"

A small golem made out of rocks appeared.

"And now I'll tune my now level four Small Piece Golem with my level four Trap Eater!"

_The Rulers Heartbeats will now file through here!_

_Bear witness to a power which will shake all of creation!_

_Synchro Summon! _

As before, the synchro monster's arrival was heralded by an emerald flash.

_My very soul! Red Demons Dragon! _(*1)

A bulky red and black dragon appeared like a dark omen, roaring with pride beside its master.

"Oh my! Jack has summoned two mighty synchro monsters! Could this be the end for Asuka!"

"I'll end this duel right now! Battle! Explode Wing Dragon, attack Dark Nephythis now! KING STORM!"

The purple dragon shot a torrent of flames from its maw, vaporizing the phoenix and reducing Randal's life points to zero.

"And now, I'll finish this duel with my very soul. Red Demons Dragon, eliminate that eyesore! ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!"

The dragon rammed its jagged fist into the rabbit, shattering it upon contact and colliding with Asuka's D-Wheel. The woman stalled as Jack's D-Wheel rode on ahead.

"And once again, Jack Atlus shows up why he's number one! Let's look at that clip one more time!"

Carly sighed and turned off the TV. Jack was the last thing she wanted to have on her mind.

She got up, and her curiosity got the best of her. She would go snooping. There had to be something Misty owned that Carly wouldn't expect.

Misty groaned as she staggered from the gymnasium. The things a woman did to stay thin. She wondered if Carly ever needed to work out. Misty dragged herself to the elevator. Her tank top, shorts, and underwear were all sweaty. She'd need to change as soon as she could.

"_Working out for two hours nonstop does not feel healthy." _

Misty wondered what Carly had been up to while she was gone.

"Carly? Where are you?"

"In here, Misty-san."

She found the other woman in her room, gazing at all of Misty's custom designed dresses.

"You like them?"

"Yes. They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Carly."

The other woman blushed, oblivious to Misty's slight perspiration.

"If you don't mind, I need to change."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Her back to Carly, Misty picked out a fresh pair of underwear, and a night gown.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

Carly was left in the room again.

"Misty?"

"Yes, Carly?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Carly entered the bathroom. It was unnaturally huge. Misty's form could be seen behind a shower curtain.

"Is something wrong, Carly?"

"No. It's just that this doesn't happen."

"Explain."

"Well, I've been alone for almost my whole life. I'm just not really used to this."

"What, socializing?"

"Yeah."

Misty finished drying off and exited the bathroom with a towel around her tall body. Even with no designer clothes or fancy hairstyle, she was still very beautiful.

"I really don't mind that you see me like this."

It took Carly a second to realize what situation she was in.

"_I'm in the same bathroom as Misty Lola and she's just wearing a towel."_

The reporter had to push unwanted thoughts out of her head as Misty lifted the towel to dry her hair.

After a minute, she slipped into her clean underwear and black night gown.

"Oh Misty-san! You look wonderful!"

"You can drop the san if you want to."

Misty left the bathroom, but Carly stayed to relieve herself and wash her hands. The unwanted thoughts still swam around in her head but they weren't nearly as bad as the first ones.

Misty was in the living room when Carly got out.

"Are there any foods you are allergic to?"

"Well I hate prune juice."

Misty laughed. "I like you. You're so honest. All of my model friends say they are allergic to anything that has one drop of fat in it."

Carly was silent. A joke might be in bad taste, since models took their image, and how others saw them, very seriously.

"I'm ordering us a vegetable pizza."

"Ok."

Misty made the call. The delivery would be made in thirty minutes.

"We've got some time to kill."

"Misty, while I was in your room I found some Duel Monsters cards."

"Oh. Those."

Misty smiled.

"Like any young child, Toby loved dueling. I suppose a little of that rubbed off on me."

"Do you play the game, Carly?"

"Well I mostly use my deck to tell fortunes but I can duel."

"You'll have to be good to get Jack's attention."

Carly was shocked at the mention of his name.

"How did you know I liked him?"

"You told me, at the diner."

"I did? I'm such a klutz."

"Don't let it bother you."

"What do you know about love, Misty."

Misty smiled.

"Just that it drives people crazy. I've only dated once but it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"He was just in it for the sex. I wasn't interested."

"Oh. I- that's too bad."

"Don't let that bother you either. Why'd you bring it up?"

"Well, I have a crush on-"

"Jack Atlus."

"Hey! I wasn't finished."

"He's a celebrity. The only way you'd get his attention is by challenging him to a duel, but then he'd just want to win. I suggest you find someone else."

Carly frowned. She wanted advice, but not a suggestion to just forget about Jack.

"Well at least I'll get his attention. Let's duel."

Misty smiled.

"This should be interesting."

It took them several minutes just to take their first turns, as they were puzzled why the duel disks they used wouldn't let them play cards at certain times.

"Wait, so I can use a quick-play spell from my hand on my turn, but not on yours?

"Why does it say I'm missing the timing? There's no timer here."

"Do you know what priority is? The rulebook never mentioned priority!"

"Where's the shuffle button?"

"Why do they turn blue when they turn to defense mode?"

"Look at this card! She's cute!"

It took Carly a minute to register the card she was looking at, Fortune Lady Fire, wasn't a Fortune Fairy, but a Fortune Lady. After checking her deck, she found that all of the Fortune Fairies weren't there. Just Fortune Ladies. She had no recollection of owning them.

They were five turns in their game when the pizza arrived. Both women immediately stopped playing and Misty paid the deliveryman with an autographed photo.

After he left, Carly turned to Misty.

"I didn't think you could do that!"

"Well, being famous has its perks."

They ate the pizza slowly, and Misty found herself amused at the faces Carly made when she chewed. Every motion of her jaw seemed exaggerated. Carly just looked at her as though Misty had two extra heads.

"Do you need a drink?"

"Just some water."

Misty poured a glass of wine for herself and got Carly her water.

Misty sat down again and Carly recalled the same women clad in black and green robes, seated next to her in a dark environment. Carly tried to shake it off but couldn't get rid of the feeling of déjà vu.

Carly found the room to feel warm, so she pulled off her orange vest and rolled up her long sleeves.

"You know, I have extra tank tops. I'll lend you one."

"Maybe after we eat."

They finished twenty minutes later. Misty led Carly to Misty's room, throwing things Carly might wear on the bed.

"Stand up and take off your shirt."

Carly found it odd that she was ok with Misty's request, and odder still that she wasn't surprised at the command.

She pulled off her shirt, revealing a modest white bra that covered most of her breasts. Carly was blessed to have endowments that were large enough to be noticeable, but small enough to keep out of the way when she needed to move.

Carly tried on five different outfits and eventually decided on one with small straps and a bit of a low neckline.

"You should try that look more often."

"Well it certainly is cooler.

Misty's eyes fell to Carly's jeans.

"You want shorts?"

"How about that skirt you got earlier?"

"Of course."

Carly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants while Misty retrieved the skirt. The pants were off and the skirt was on in a matter of seconds.

"That's so comfortable."

Misty smiled and sat of the bed next to Carly.

"Is there anything else you needed before bed?"

"I need to brush my teeth."

Misty laughed and led Carly to her bathroom.

"Here. I get an extra one every time I get my teeth checked."

Both women brushed in silence. Carly finished first.

"I'm pretty tired."

"Well I suppose there's tomorrow to finish our game."

"Good night Misty."

"Good night Carly."

Carly entered the guest bedroom and fell on the bed. She wasn't sure how long she was awake, but by the time she woke up, it was very dark out. There was something wrong. She looked around. The room was completely different. There was a black duel disk shaped like a wing of some nightmarish creature on the mantle. Carly turned and found herself looking in a mirror. She was wearing a black and orange outfit, a black miniskirt that showed off her legs, and a black V shaped top that showed off her midriff.

Stranger still, she could see without her glasses, and her eyes were black where there was supposed to be white. There was a purple mark on her arm, and for some reason, she knew it was a hummingbird.

Suddenly it all made sense. Carly saw a jumble of pictures her mind; Divine smirking triumphantly as his Psychic Commander blasted her out of the top window, her Fortune Fairy cards as they became Fortune Ladies, Misty in black robes with green trim consoling her on her recent death and new duty to the Earthbound Gods, Jack's look of disbelief as she flew over him on a red D-Wheel, and finally Jack's face coming into focus as he lowered her broken glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

She twitched and woke up again. This time back in the top floor of Misty's building. Carly ran out to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The red marking the Earthbound Gods placed under the corner of her left eye was now gone, there was no trace of a hummingbird mark to be found, and there was no demonic Earthbound God card in her deck.

Carly had a lot to think about.

Misty screamed as she regained consciousness. It seemed like a bad dream, but she knew it had happened. The odd dreams and visions, the reptile cards she suddenly possessed, and the letters Izayoi Aki had been sending her all made sense now.

She checked the time. It was midnight. _"Why did it have to be midnight?"_

Misty noticed a bit of light coming from the hallway.

"Carly?"

"I'm in here."

Misty got up to find the other woman in front of the bathroom mirror.

Carly turned and Misty was shocked to see that Carly was crying.

"Nobody e-ever told m-me I was d-d-dead. Not even J-J-J-Jack."

Misty was overwhelmed with all of the sudden emotions as well. The misplaced anger at Izayoi Aki, the revelation that Divine was her brother's true killer, and the sadness of knowing she was the last Dark Signer left all bounced around in Misty's head. She was too stunned to feel anything.

Misty held Carly close to her as Carly sobbed into Misty's shoulder. Just like before.

"Come on. Let's get something to wipe those tears away."

They went to the kitchen where Misty poured Carly another glass of water.

Making Carly actually drink the water when she developed hiccups proved to be quite the challenge, but Misty was mildly entertained by it. Anything to get her mind off of the fact she had sacrificed a large number of people to a chaotic god.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you need somebody to hold onto?"

Carly responded by grabbing the model around the waist and squeezing tightly. Misty tried her best to calm Carly down, rocking her back and forth. She was almost tempted to sing to Carly but Carly came around before it would be needed.

"Do you mind if we share a bed? I feel violated by all these memories."

Misty nodded. She would need someone to hold onto as well if any sleep was to be had.

They went to the guest room, and Carly took a few minutes deciding how to lie on top of Misty and make it comfortable for both of them. Misty turned off the light and pulled the night gown off. It would get a lot warmer and she didn't want to burn up.

Misty gasped as she felt her skin make contact Carly's. The feeling of someone else's bare skin against her own was an alien concept to Misty, but it felt wonderful. She embraced Carly and was astonished just how much safer she felt by holding someone else. Carly mumbled something to Misty before she fell asleep.

Carly woke up feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She felt great physically, but as soon as the reporter got up, she remembered all that had happened. There were lots of memories to sift through. There was something below her.

"Good morning."

"Misty?"

"You didn't remember?"

"I did but- how long have you been up?"

"A few minutes. You feel great, incidentally."

"F-feel?"

Carly's face turned bright red.

"Where are my glasses?"

She felt a finger poke her and grabbed her glassed out of Misty's right hand. Carly put on the glasses, startled as the world around her came into view. It was Misty, wearing only her skimpy black underwear.

Carly did a double take and stood up. Her heel caught on the foot of the bed as she did so and Carly fell on the floor.

"Ouch."

Misty ran out of the bed and helped her up.

Carly glared at her when she did.

"I'm not sure whether you're embarrassed or angry."

"I just- I'm not comfortable with you showing off in front of me like that!"

It was Misty's turn to be surprised.

"Showing off? I didn't think It'd be an issue if you didn't mind sleeping with me, but I apologize. I'm not trying to seduce you or anything."

"You mean you're-"

"I'm some level of bisexual, yes, but I just want to be friends. Unless of course you don't mind secretly dating another woman."

"I need to take a shower."

Carly left the room.

"_What a trippy morning. First I found out I was dead for a few weeks, then I find out Misty goes both ways. What's next? Will I find out I secretly own a giant robot and have to fight off giant monsters?"_

Carly showered quickly. She didn't want to make Misty feel estranged.

It felt comfortable slipping into her jeans, striped shirt and orange vest now that it was cooler out. She went into the main room to find Misty wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm sorry I responded the way I did. You've been so kind to me."

Misty gave a slight smile.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. It must have seemed like I was leading you on from square one."

"Don't worry about it. Your sexuality is safe with me."

Misty was relieved and happy. It was good to have a good friend that understood her.

"Any memories you've been dwelling on?"

"Not really but I had lots of closure. Do you know Yusei Fudo's phone number?"

Carly was startled.

"Why? I thought you dueled Aki."

"I did, but Yusei revealed to me that Divine killed my brother."

"He killed me too; it's what triggered my transformation."

Misty chuckled. "Wanna know what I did to the bastard after I found out about it?"

"Hey, I thought Asculla Piscu killed him!"

"Well, your Earthbound God did mess up his face."

"Fine, what did you do?"

"I had Cauccarhyua eat him."

"Ha – that's no- ha – not funny."

They both laughed about it for a few moments.

"But the weird thing is he's still alive. In jail, but alive."

"What a creep."

"What an asshole is more like it."

There was a silence that lasted several seconds.

"Well I do have Yusei's number on me. "

"Great. I'll need to thank him and Izayaoi as soon as possible."

Carly hung her head.

"And I still need to talk to Jack."

They ate a light breakfast of parfaits and Carly grabbed her camera.

"Misty."

"Yes Carly?"

"Thank you for everything."

She took Misty's hand in her own.

"You called me what I needed a friend and supported me when I needed it."

"Well you helped me yourself. I would have stayed up all night if you didn't want to snuggle."

Carly grinned.

"We need to do this from time to time."

"Definitely."

The model leaned in and kissed the reporter on the cheek.

Carly kissed her back on the forehead.

They said their farewells quickly.

Misty found that after Carly left, however, that she hadn't felt as carefree as she did now in years. The knowledge she now had was of what she did in the past, not what she was doing in the present. All was well.

Yes, it seemed to her that having close friends made a difference after all.

1. The English name of Red Demons Dragon is Red Dragon Archfiend and the English name of Explode Wing Dragon is Exploder Dragon Wing. I know that picking favorite cards to do this to is generally silly, but I prefer the Japanese names of these two cards that the original voice actors bother to pronounce in English and actually find the name changes confusing, pointless, and insulting.


End file.
